Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an oxide thin film transistor and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a high-performance oxide thin film transistor including an oxide semiconductor layer formed under a low-temperature environment, and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of an oxide semiconductor as the semiconductor layer of a thin film transistor has been studied. For example, an amorphous oxide semiconductor mainly composed of InGaZnO (IGZO) has been evaluated as a stable material. When the oxide semiconductor is used in fabrication of a thin film transistor, existing equipment can be used, eliminating the need to purchase additional equipment. For these reasons, a thin film transistor using the oxide semiconductor is attracting attention as a next generation transistor.
In recent years, devices requiring flexibility, such as flexible displays and wearable devices, have been developed. Accordingly, oxide thin film transistors are fabricated using flexible substrates to apply oxide thin film transistors to flexible devices.
However, when an oxide thin film transistor is fabricated using a flexible substrate, the flexible substrate may be damaged due to high temperature, and the performance of the transistor may be degraded.